A Wonderful Night?
by iLoveweirdishthings
Summary: Heartbreak can cause so many things-pain, hopelessness and even loss of sanity. That's what Violet experiences after losing her best friend, Dallas. But who can come along and bring the sunshine back into her life?


**A wonderful night…?**

Some things you can never understand. Like, when your best friend dies and it causes you to go insane. Or like when the only guy you actually thought you could ever be happy with leaves you in the darkest period of your life after you try to commit suicide. He claims that he loves you, but can't handle your bipolar attitude and unstable personality. He leaves you heartbroken with tears running down your face. He leaves you alone and cold and as you lay on the icy ground on that freezing winter night as you wonder if it'll ever get better. You wonder if you'll ever get used to the fact that everybody you love always ends up leaving you.

I always like nighttime. At night you can see the stars and all their twinkling lights. You can see the moon as she shines down on you; covering you in a pale light-illuminating you with her beauty. But the best thing about the night is that you can hide. Hiding in the darkness that overcomes the world in those hours and being able to run from everything you fear. I think that's what I like most about this time.

"Hey girl, you got a cigarette?" The black man at the next table over asks me.

I turn and see him holding out his hand like he's expecting that I'll give him what he wants, but I won't. Simply because I don't have any cigarettes. I don't smoke. I think that's the only thing that didn't bother Dallas as much as it did for other greasers. Then again, Dally was special.

I shake my head and mutter a quiet no. The man swears and turns back to his coffee. He finishes it off quickly and angrily leaves the coffee shop without saying anything else to me. Funny. I always see the man whenever I come to this coffee shop-full of hipsters and low lives that don't have anything better to do then drink the herbal tea they have here and get high-but we hardly ever talk. He always orders the same thing-black coffee with a cream puff that he drips hot melted chocolate on. And he always manages to sit at the table right next to mine. He seems intrigued by me, yet I don't understand why he would be. I'm nothing but a previously suicidal girl that lost her best friend when he got shot dead by the fuzz. Everybody in town knew it and even though they all were scared of me they still seemed to pity me.

I hated it. I didn't want their pity. Pity is nothing more than the only thing people can give one another when they can't seem to comprehend their situation. Well, I didn't want pity. I wanted empathy.

"Yo, man I heard that's the chick that tried killing herself a few months ago," I hear some guy say to his friend as I walk up to the register.

_Don't get mad _I tell myself. _He's nothing, but an unoccupied guy that wastes his life getting high all the time._

"Ya, man," his friend replies. "I heard 'bout that. She tried shooting herself in the head, but that greaser Tim stopped her. Man, weren't they together or something?"

"That's what I heard, but I saw Tim the other day after he got out of jail and he had his ring back. Can't blame the guy though. Who would want to be with a psycho girl like that?"

They both laugh and I feel the sting of tears in my eyes.

_No, you can't cry._

"Um, ma'am?" the blond teenage cashier says. "You gave me too much for the coffee." He smiles. "I'll just give you your-"

"Keep the change," I manage to say as I hold back the tears. The boy gives me a weird look, but I manage to turn away before he says anything else. Then I leave the coffee shop as quickly as I can.

People always warned me never to walk by myself at night. Tried scaring me with the words 'kidnapped' and 'raped' and-the best one of all-'murdered.' I wonder why I never listened to them.

The florescent light from the street lamp keeps flickering on and off above me which sets the whole 'I'm-going-to-get-raped' atmosphere even more. When I hear the dogs start to howl and the drunken voices getting closer and closer that's when I decide to actually walk into the house.

The house is surprisingly quiet. The only sounds are coming from the kitchen where Darry is washing dishes. I walk towards the room and stop in the doorway. He looks up at me and gives me a concerned smile. I smile back and lean against the doorway while he finishes up.

"Where is everybody?" I ask, breaking the silence.

Darry continues to look at the soap filled water and the white plate in his hands. "Pony went with Two-Bit to the football game at the high school and Soda and Steve said they were going to some party that Curly told them about."

"You didn't want to go?"

"I've got dishes to wash, kid." He says laughing.

"What about the football game? You love football, Darry."

He stops scrubbing the glass cup he just picked up and puts it down. He looks down and slowly turns off the water. The steam from the water rises up and Darry walks away. I follow him silently until we get to his bedroom. He stumbles in and I wait outside by the door not sure if I can go in or not.

"You can come in." he says. "I won't get mad."

_Don't go in. Darry never lets people in his room._

I ignored my wary thoughts and quickly walk into the room. I sit on the bed and Darry joins me. He still refuses to look at me and seems to prefer to look at the recently cleaned floor over me. Lovely.

"Violet, life isn't always about doing the stuff that you like to do." He begins. "It's about working hard and receiving the stuff you deserve in return. Sure, I like football and going to the game would of probably been a lot of fun, but I've got a family to provide for now." He looks at me; his pale blue eyes showing the truth of his words, but also something else. "I'm trying my best to provide for my brothers, but nothing seems to be going right. We're barley making the rent every month and the courts are threatening me about sending Ponyboy and Soda off to a foster family if I don't start making more money." He groaned and ran his masculine fingers through his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head down to his knees. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Vi. My boss won't give me a raise and I can't bother to find another job. Soda's already working and even Ponyboy got a job at the Frosty Freeze, but it's not enough. We're screwed."

I looked at the crumbled expression on his sad face and felt sorry for him. I knew what Darry was going through and how it felt to be in a difficult financial situation. Darry was a strong man, but right now he had a broken soul. I slowly placed my hand on his strong shoulder and let my head rest against it. "I'll move out if you want. I'll even give you more money for rent if it'll help."

Darry shook his head no in disapproval. "No."

"I'll get another job and give you the extra money."

"No."

"Oh, come on Darry. Please. I want to help. Look, I'll even beg my parents for some money if I have to-"

Darry's eyes got wide and he stood up frustrated. He walked towards the wall and nervously messed up his hair. "Violet, no. Don't do that. I know how much you hate your parents and I would never ask you to do that for me."

I stood up and walked over towards him. "I won't do it because you asked. I'll do it because I want to. My parents may be scumbags that shouldn't even have had approval to raise a kid, but they did. Not to also mention that their scumbags with a lot of money. And I'm their daughter so maybe they'll give me a little slack this time."

Darry and I both looked at each other at the same time and silence filled the house once again. Darry cupped my cheek carefully with one hand and placed the other in the middle section of my back. "Why would you do that? I didn't tell you this to have you pity me. I told you just to get it off my chest. Violet, you're not involved in any of this so why would you go out of your way for me, Soda and Pony?"

"I'm doing this because you're my friend, Darry." I took another step towards him and pressed myself even closer to his muscular chest; the closets I've ever been to it. "And because I care about you." That was true. I did care about Darry, but not romantically.

_Get away from him. You know where this is going. Leave. Now. You don't have romantic feelings for him; you'll just end up hurting him. You already hurt Tim…_

"Darry," I breathed as he leaned in closer to me. His face was only inches apart from mine now and I could feel his hot breath on the nap of my neck as he rested his chin on my shoulder. Then very slowly he lowered the top part of my shirt so he could kiss my now exposed shoulder. I froze and fought to control my breathing as he began to work his way up. As he worked he wrapped his arms around my waist pulled me so close to him at first I thought he'd squeeze me to death. As he began to kiss the upper part of my neck and lick the outline of my face he groaned in satisfaction.

I tossed my head back and closed my eyes. _You knew this would happen. Now you have to find a way to end this before it gets out of control. _It already was out of control.

Darry picked me up and pressed me up against the wall. His kisses began to get faster and hotter and now he was starting to slowly grind against me. I tried moving my feet so that I could maybe get away, but my feet slipped and I ended up wrapping my arms around Darry for support and leaving a gap of space between us. He took this as an invitation to get closer and quickly took it. The grinding was getting very fast very quickly and his hands soon began to search my body.

"Darry don't…," I said, trying again to get away, but he couldn't hear me over his loud breathing and lust-filled groans.

Then we heard a door slam and the seducing stopped. Darry quickly got off of me and backed away; his face flushed from what had just happened. I stumbled, but quickly caught myself against the wall. My heart was racing and I covered my mouth with one hand from making any noise whatsoever. I couldn't tell if I was blushing, but my face felt hot so I decided that I probably was red.

"Hey, Darry." The familiar voice called and then he stuck his head inside the room.

_Oh shit. Tim._

Tim's face became expressionless when he saw the two of us standing a few feet apart from each other both red faced and obviously flustered with one another. He knew that something was up and he knew he had just stopped something from going too far.

He narrowed his eyes at Darry and did his best not to look directly at me yet. "So, what's going on here?" It sounded more like a demand than a question.

Darry cleared his throat and nervously replied, "Nothing, Tim. Why do you ask?"

"Why do I ask?" Tim repeated. He snickered. "I asked because you two are both blushing like crazy and look like you had just finished fucking each other!" his voice got louder and more angrier as he spoke.

"Tim," I said, stepping towards him. I held one hand out and tried placing it on his shoulder, but he shoved it away. "Nothing happened. We didn't do anything."

He moved one foot backwards and crossed his arms over his chest. His anger vanished and was replaced by his cool attitude. He gazed at me and sighed. "Is that just your regular response you say every time after sex?" He smiled even though he knew it wasn't funny. "You sure said it to me a few times after we had finished doing it."

I blushed more and looked away from him. "You don't need to discuss that with me right now-"

"Oh, but I will." He interrupted. He looked at Darry and stretched one arm out and placed his palm against the doorway coolly. "So, Dar, since your banging my ex-girlfriend now I should warn you. She often likes it rough yet compassionate. I know that's sort of hard to do since we're not really thinking about being compassionate when we're shoving it in, but Violet seems to like that a lot. Oh, and don't forget to lick her thighs either after you shove it in or before. That just drives her crazy."

"Tim!" I yelled. My face was now as red as a tomato and Darry looked like he was about to pass out. He covered his face with his hand-clearly embarrassed-and looked down. I ran my hands through my hair and stuttered to find the right words. "Y-You can't just say stuff like that in public!" I finally declared. "It's private and-"

"And last time I checked you turned into a depressed slut who doesn't even know what she wants anymore because-boo hoo-her best friend died. Such a shame." Not a hint of sympathy was in his voice. Just pure sarcasm and hatred. "And did I mention that I broke up with you because you're an ungrateful, bipolar little bitch that now seems to be so desperate that she would even have sex with a dog just for pleasure? Hhmm…you really are pathetic. But you already knew that." He narrowed his eyes. "Dallas is gone, Violet. And he's never coming back! I don't care if he was your best friend-you can't just keep crying over him. He's dead. Hear me? Dead."

It felt like someone had just punched me in the gut. I couldn't breathe well and now I could feel tears slipping down my face. My bottom lip began to quiver, but I bit it and held back any nasty comebacks I could think of. Tim wasn't worth it. He never was. I wiped some tears from my face and shoved Tim as hard as I could as I walked out the door. Then I opened the front door and stepped out into the cool darkness. I knew where I had to go, but I didn't know who would be there when I arrived. Oh, well. It had to better than being here. Anywhere was better than being here.

_How was I ever with Tim for so long? How did I ever love him? He was an asswhole._

As I began to walk over the untrimmed grass and into the chilly darkness ahead of me I never once looked back.

When I got to the river it was dead silent and it looked like no one was here. For a moment I though nobody was, until I saw him. He was sitting there in the grass smoking a cigarette, his back pressed against a thick tree trunk and, as always, he looked cool and calm.

I walked over towards and he didn't seem surprised to see me. He knew I would come. He always knew.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show," he said flicking his cigarette away into the river. "But of course you did." He smiled.

I sat down next to him and sighed. My mind was racing and I didn't even know where to begin. How could I have been so stupid? I totally let Darry take advantage of the moment and then Tim walked in and cussed me out. Ugh, this was horrible!

"So," he began. "Where do you want to start?" he said, reading my mind. He always knew when something was bothering me and he always helped me overcome my problems. He just knew how to talk to me. "What happened, Vi Vi?" Vi Vi….he was using the nickname he gave me a few weeks after we had first met.

I sighed and began to tell him everything that had happened so far tonight; even going back to when I was at the coffee shop and the two boys had been talking about me. I told him how I had gone to Darry's house to get away and ended up letting him take advantage of the atmosphere the two of us had set. I told him how he had kissed me and how Tim had caught us. I told him how Tim had hurt me like how I had hurt him and how I knew I needed to come here to talk it out. I told him how I was so relieved to have him with me. I even told him how when Darry had been seducing me and a little part of me didn't want him to stop.

I thought The Motorcycle Boy was going to be mad after I had finished my story. I mean, he was kind of protective over me and I thought the whole thing with Darry was going to make him jealous, too. But I was wrong of course.

"Hhmm," he sighed as he took off his jacket and placed it on the ground beside him. He leaned his head back against the hollow trunk of the tree and took off his sunglasses. "I'm debating whether I should beat the hell out of Tim again or go after Darry now."

I shivered from his words and shook my head. "No, don't go after Darry." I pleaded. "It wasn't his fault. I shouldn't have gotten so close and let it go as far as it went." I blushed as I remembered what we had done. "And with Tim, well, Tim's just being an asswhole. He's just mad that he caught me with Darry."

"So he's jealous?"

"No. More along the lines of being offended. I think he thought that I had picked Darry over him."

"So he was jealous." The Motorcycle Boy said smiling. "I would be, too if I had been in Tim's place. You're beautiful, Violet. I don't want anyone else to touch you."

I blushed again and laid down next to him. I laid my head against his shoulder and looked up at him.

"You're so beautiful," he said again. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. Then he kissed the tip of my nose and finally my lips. When he pulled apart he rearranged his position so that he was hovering above me; he rested each elbow on the dirt right by my shoulders so he was looking directly down at me. I laughed and he leaned down again and began sucking on the middle section of my neck.

I laughed more as he tickled my neck with his tongue as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He dropped his elbows so that he lightly fell on top of me. He managed to wrap his arms around the top part of my shoulders and then forcefully bit the part of my neck he had been sucking. I winced as he raised his head proudly. He looked directly into my eyes and then kissed me again on the lips.

When he pulled away this time had a smirk on his face. "You wanted pleasure earlier, right?"

"Ya," I mumbled embarrassed.

His smirk grew. "You still want some?"

I bit my lip and looked at the front of his shirt. "Maybe…"

That was all he needed. He quickly stood up and pulled me up with him. He picked me up and started spinning me around while I hung onto him and laughed. He put me down and pressed me against the tree trunk. He kissed me and I felt his tongue quickly dominate mine. As we continued to kiss he began to kick off his boots and I kicked off mine. He started to lift up my shirt, but I stopped him.

"We can't do it here." I said my face flushed. "What if somebody sees us?"

He grinned and tilted his head to the side. "Nobody will. I've come here this late and nobody's ever around."

I still felt wary, but soon pushed those emotions out. We started to kiss passionately and fell to the ground. He lifted my shirt over my head and then did the same with his. He pressed his muscular chest against me and soon our actions began to get hotter and more intense. Then, before I knew it, he pushed his was inside of me. I groaned and he started to breath heavily. Then, slowly, he began to rock back and forth as he pushed in and pulled out. Then he got faster and faster as he worked he lowered his mouth and began sucking on my chest. I think he was a little bit impatient since he was going so fast, but it was still exhilarating.

"H-hey," I said in between groans. "Y-You used a condom, right?"

He licked my bare chest then glanced up at me with dark, sexy eyes. "Yeah. Don't worry 'bout it."

Then he started to get even faster and harder. Our groans got heavier and hotter with each insert and soon he jabbed in with all force and then lowered his head onto my shoulder. He spewed inside me so much some of the juices began to leak out.

When it was over we both smiled and he let me snuggle against him. He draped his jacket over us and before I knew it I placed my head against his bare chest and fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning the sunlight poured down directly on us; warm and comforting.

The only sounds I could hear were the birds singing and our light breathing. And the only things I could feel was The Motorcycle Boy's arms wrapped around my waist, the warmth between us and the cool leather from his jacket that was now covering me from my chest to my knees.

When I looked up The Motorcycle Boy was staring at me-at least I think he was. He had put his sunglasses back on, but his head was turned in my direction so I'm pretty sure he was looking at me.

"Well, hey there beautiful," he said smoothly. He kissed my forehead and then handed me a bundle of clothes-my clothes. "Even though I love looking at you right now I think you have to put your clothes back on. We're sort of in a public park." He winked.

I blushed and grabbed the clothes. I quickly put them back on while The Motorcycle Boy made sure nobody came by to see me. When I was done I walked down to the riverside where he was standing and laced my fingers through his. "Watcha doing?"

He grinned and messed up his already messy dark cherry pop hair. "Nothing…." He leaned in closer to me and looked at his boots. "Do you wanna' do anything today? Or do you just want to ignore me like any other person would do after a one night stand?" He teased.

I laughed. "No, I won't do that." I bit my lip and looked at the river. "How about we go take a walk around town and then we can hang out at your place afterwards?"

"Sounds good." He replied, taking out a cigarette. As he lit it with a match he found in his jean pocket he muttered, "I think Rusty-James said something yesterday about how he was gonna spend a few days with Smoky up at some cabin in the woods so he won't be there."

"Okay that's fine." I said smiling. I'm kinda glad Rusty-James won't be there. I, mean, the kid is pretty cool, but being alone with The Motorcycle Boy sounds a lot more fun that having to play poker or something with him and his younger brother.

"Oh, hey by the way I need to change into some fresh clothes, but I left my stuff at Darry's house since I'm staying there so….can I meet you somewhere?"

"No need. I'll walk you there."

"Okay." Then I noticed that he was only wearing his jeans and was carrying his jacket over his shoulder and I already knew that Darry was going to question me about that later.

When we got to the house The Motorcycle Boy walked with me up to the porch, but stood by the front door while I went in to get my bag.

The smell of scrambled eggs and fresh coffee hit me as soon as I walked in. I would have been happy about that, but then I saw Tim sitting in a chair by the kitchen table reading the newspaper and my happy mood vanished.

_Ignore him. Just get your stuff and leave. You can change later and remember The Motorcycle Boy is outside waiting for you._

Darry walked into the room and gave Tim his plate. When Darry saw me he smiled. "Hey, Violet." Then he must have noticed that I looked a little…messy and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Did you screw around with anymore guys last night?" Tim asked sarcastically as he took a sip of his coffee.

I felt my face flush and I gave Tim a dirty look. "Shut up." I walked over towards the hallway closet where I had put my bag and quickly found it. Just as I picked it up and was about to tell Darry bye the front door opened and The Motorcycle Boy strolled in.

"What the hell?" Tim remarked when he saw him.

Darry walked towards him with a confused look on his face. "Can I help you?"

The Motorcycle Boy laughed and leaned against the side of the couch. "No. I'm just waiting for Vi Vi to get her stuff so we can be on our way."

Darry relaxed and nodded his head (since he already knew that The Motorcycle Boy and I knew each other), but when I walked into the room and looked at Tim he looked mad. He stood up, shoving the newspaper aside, and walked over towards me.

"Why the hell is he here?" he pointed at The Motorcycle Boy who was still only dressed in jeans and now had left his jacket outside; revealing his half naked body.

I gulped nervously and looked up at Tim whose eye were blazing in anger. "Um, we're gonna hang out today."

Tim looked at him and then back at me. "Where were you last night after you left?"

"With me." The Motorcycle Boy replied calmly. When Tim looked at him-clearly pissed off-he smirked.

Tim looked back at me and his eyes got wide. Then threw clenched teeth he muttered, "You didn't."

I didn't reply.

"Violet, I swear to God. Please tell me you didn't sleep with him." Tim still looked pissed off, but a flash of pain was in his eyes. _Great, I had hurt him again._

"Um…." I scratched the top of my head nervously and glanced at the floor. "Well, we sort of _did _hook up and-"

Tim slammed his fist against the wall hard and yelled at me. "I thought I told you to stay away from him!"

"Ya, when we were _dating._" I mumbled. _Why was he so mad?_

"And you promised me you wouldn't fool around with him!"

_"_Ya, back when we _were dating!_"

Tim messed up his hair and looked down at me-pain in his eyes. "How could you do this to me? You promised."

"When we were dating, Tim!" I yelled back. "In case you don't remember that was months ago, but then you broke up with me after the incident! I made that promise back when were together because I wanted to be loyal to you, Tim. But now…well…..we're not together anymore…."

"That doesn't make it okay for you to go around and screw other guys. Especially not our friend and then some asshole!"

I sighed angrily and ran my hands through my hair. "For the last time Darry and I didn't do anything! Things just got a little bit out of hand. And The Motorcycle Boy and I didn't…..well….we used protection…." It was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"Oh my God," Tim said dramatically. He walked away from me with his hands in the air. "Congratulations, Vi. You didn't get knocked up! Thank God for using protection!" he yelled, sarcastically.

I walked towards the door and looked away. This conversation was over; Tim wasn't involved in my love life anymore so he didn't need to be telling me who I could and couldn't sleep with. "Whatever." I replied. "Come on Motorcycle Boy. Let's go."

The Motorcycle Boy nodded his head and walked out side with me, but then we both heard Tim yell 'Oh, no you don't!' and then he ran outside. We both turned around to look at him, but Tim lunged and tackled The Motorcycle Boy to the ground.

The two of them fell down the porch steps and onto the front lawn. Tim had a scratch across his forehead, but The Motorcycle Boy looked okay. He took off his now broken sunglasses and threw them to the side and stood up.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked angrily.

Tim stood up and pointed at him. "You! You're my problem! Why can't you leave my girlfriend alone?"

The Motorcycle Boy walked towards him and smirked. "Don't you mean ex-girlfriend?"

Tim blushed. "Whatever. Just leave her alone!"

"Um, how 'bout no. Last time I checked I was the one actually standing by her side instead of dumping her and then later calling her a slut."

Tim swung and punched him in the jaw. "Shut up!"

The Motorcycle Boy quickly recovered and then kicked Tim in the gut. When Tim leaned forward in pain he punched him in the head; sending Tim backwards onto the ground. The Motorcycle Boy kicked Tim in the side and Tim groaned loudly in pain. He coughed and I saw a trail of blood run down the corner of his mouth. If this went on any longer they were gonna' end up beating each other to death.

I walked over towards them and pulled The Motorcycle Boy away. "Stop." I said lightly, looking up at him. "Please?"

He calmed down a little bit and his chocolate eyes gazed at me. He cupped my cheek and whispered, "Sorry."

I smiled, but gently pushed his hand away and went to check on Tim. I kneeled on the ground besides him and he managed to smile even though he was covered in scratches and his lip had busted open. "You sure look worried about me…" he teased.

"Be quiet." I replied. I wasn't in the mood for his teasing. "You sure are stupid Tim, but you already knew that."

Tim managed to smile even though he knew I was serious. He sighed and looked at the sky as I made sure his ribs weren't broken; The Motorcycle Boy had kicked him pretty hard around where his ribs were. When I made sure nothing was broken he glanced at me and smirked. "Thanks, Violet…" he murmured.

I grinned and stood up. He looked at me and I helped him stand up. When he was up he let go of me and walked into the house-trying to pretend like nothing had happened. But it did. He just didn't want to deal with any of it anymore.

The Motorcycle Boy walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered, "I think he still likes you," in my ear.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, looking at him.

_You already know the answer to that. _

"He looks at you like how a blind man looks like when he sees the sun for the first time. Or how when a deaf man hears music for his first time; he looks at you…like you're the most precious thing in the world. And he's hurt because he lost you."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't; and even if I could I'd end up hurting someone again. I always did and it probably end up being Tim; I've already hurt him enough as it is. No wonder he acts like he hates me. He should. I'm a horrible person…

"You're not horrible," The Motorcycle Boy whispered.

"Yes I am…" I tried closing my eyes so he wouldn't see the tears, but they spilled over on my face anyway. I didn't want to cry anymore, but I felt like I had to.

"Vi Vi," he tried comforting me, but I continued to cry. Finally, after a while he said, "Come on. I wanna' take you somewhere."

"Like where?"

He smiled, but tugged on my arm so I would follow him. Once we were far enough away from the house he said, "To get some coffee."

We sat in a booth in the back of the coffee shop. The lighting was dim and there was a fog of some drifting through the shop.

_It's probably from all the people getting high in here._

"Have you ever been in here before?" The Motorcycle Boy asked.

"Ya," I smiled, looking around. "I usually like coming in here, but-" I stopped when I remembered those two guys who were talking about how crazy I am.

"But?" he asked.

"But…..I-"

"Is there anything you two would like?" the blond waiter asks. "Hey, I remember you." He said, pointing at me. It's the same kid who was the cashier the last time I came here.

"Hi," I replied.

"Do you two want anything?" he asked again.

We each both order a latte and then when the waiter brought them he gave us a free piece of apple pie topped with whip cream.

"Don't worry about it," he said when I gave him a confused look. He blushed and smiled. "It's on the house."

The guy-who looked like he was at least seventeen or so-walked away blushing; his face was so red it looked like a cherry.

I laughed and The Motorcycle Boy raised an eyebrow at me. "The kid likes you." He stated.

I grinned and looked down at my latte. "You think so?"

"Sure." He took a sip of his latte. "You're _very _likeable."

I smiled. "I'm so not worthy of all the compliments you give me." I meant it. He always compliments me.

He muttered something to himself that I didn't hear and then stared down at the table. He looked at the table for a long time not saying anything at all. He does that sometimes. He'll stare at something and see something else. He'll get lost in concentration for a while and then usually bring something up right out of the blue. Most people think he's crazy since he does that, but he's not. He's just got a different perspective on things.

"Did you like last night?" He asked out of the blue after a few moments of silence.

I turned my head to the side and gave him a confused look. _What did he mean 'did I like last night?' Sure, it was awkward, but in the end he made it better. _"Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Just….why?"

"Um, do you mean why I liked last night?"

He smiled. "Sure, let's go with that."

I smiled and looked down. "I guess I liked it because you were there to make it better." When I looked up at him he was staring at me-seeing something that wasn't there. "Yeah, at first it kind of sucked what with those guys making fun of me and the whole situation with Darry and Tim, but-"

"What guys?" He asked, concerned. I guess I forgot to mention them.

"Just…some idiots who were here last night that called me crazy." I answered quickly. "But it's alright because even though I went through with all that crap you made me feel better. You always do. Even when Dal died you showed up and kept helping me get through it." I blushed and smiled again. "That why last night was wonderful because _you're wonderful._"

He continued to stare at me which made me blush even more. "Hhmm," He smirked. "You're being passionate, right? You're eyes say you are; I mean they are purple right now."

_There not purple. There dark blue-sometimes violet. _"You're right." The Motorcycle Boy's color blind so of course he can't actually tell what color my eyes are, but he says he can. He says that he can read my emotions through my eyes and therefore tell what color my eyes are at that moment. At first I was hesitant to believe him, but so far he's been right about how I'm feeling so I just decided to believe him. Trippy, right?

We both smiled and finished our lattes in silence. I don't think there was anything more to say at this moment. We were both relaxed and didn't have anything else to really ask one another. I don't think anything could of ruined this moment-not even Tim.

"You wanna get 'outta here?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

As he waited in line to pay for the lattes I went to the restroom to change. When I was done I met him just as he finished paying and we walked out of the café-his arm protectively over my shoulder.

As we walked down the street we saw two guys smoking weed and talking gibberish.

"That's them," I said pointing at the two guys.

He looked at them. "They're the ones that called you crazy?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Stupid kids. Seems all they do is get high."

He didn't answer. Instead he took his arm off of me and walked over towards them.

One of the guys looked at him. "Hey, man. Want some weed? You look like you need a little trip."

Right as the guys walked towards him he swung and punched one of them. That one fell down on the ground and looked to be unconscious. Then he swung again and punched his friend who fell back and knocked over some trash cans. "What was that for?" he asked, wiping away blood from his nose.

The Motorcycle Boy pointed at me. "Her. I heard you called her crazy."

The guy looked at me and gave me a dirty look. "Well, yeah. Don't you know? She tried to kill herself after that Dallas Winston guy got shot by the cops." He laughed. "I mean, of course she's crazy-"

The Motorcycle Boy kicked him in the stomach. The guy kneeled over in pain as he tried catching his breath. He moaned and looked up at The Motorcycle Boy.

The Motorcycle Boy took out a cigarette and lit it coolly. He blew a smoke ring and said, "That's for calling my girlfriend crazy." Then he walked over to me and we walked away; leaving those two bums to wither in pain.

"Girlfriend?" I asked as we continued walking.

He looked at me and kissed my cheek. "What? You don't think this," he put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek again, "doesn't signify that we're dating?"

I smiled. "It's a start."

He flicked his cigarette butt away and leaned on my shoulder. "Yeah….and it's all thanks to that _wonderful night _you had."

I grinned and looked at him. "Yeah….I guess so."

I grabbed his hand and we walked on; not bothering to worry about Tim or any other thing because right now just seemed like everything in our world was perfect. And it was all thanks to last night.


End file.
